Witches of the West
From The Untold Histories of Oz , '''documented by Glinda Upland' ''"In the old days of the land of Oz, the land was ruled by a man from another realm; a realm in which magic did not exist. Thus, this man had no magic of his own. And so he maintained his rule by controlling the people in Oz who possessed true power. But one girl would not let herself be controlled. She refused to follow the Wizard (as the man called himself.) This was a righteous course of action, but one that came with a price. The Wizard used his sway with he people of Oz to convince them that the girl was the one in the wrong. She was the enemy. And so the people of Oz hated her, the people she had wanted nothing more than to help. Her friends died or turned against her. Her sister was corrupted by magic the girl had given her. She had tried so hard to help her nation, to be a hero. But every good deed she performed had dark consequences that outshone the light ones. She swore she would never attempt to do good again. By this time the girl was the most sought after fugitive in Oz. She had been given the title of the Wicked Witch of the West, a rather recurring title when it came to Ozians. The Wizard and his cohorts were near desperate to take her into custody. They asked advice from one of the girl's friends; a friend that felt betrayed by her, a friend that could be manipulated. This friend suggested rumoring the peril of the girl's sister, to draw her out of hiding. But the Wizard took this suggestion too far. In stead of a simple rumor, the Wizard's accomplice killed the girl's sister, the Witch of the East, and in doing so brought another person from the Wizard's world into Oz, a young child. The Witch of the West arrived on the scene to save her sister, but was too late. The Wicked Witch of the East was dead. The objects that had given the girl's sister (the so-called Witch of the East) her power, shoes laced with the girl's own magic, were robbed from her corpse by the friend who had betrayed her. The friend, the Good Witch of the South, gave them to the child. The girl from the Wizard's realm, contrary to her predecessor, had no reason or desire to remain in Oz. The Good Witch Glinda directed her to the Wizard for help in returning to her own land. The Wizard obliged her request, and the request of her companions, on a condition - she had to retrieve the Witch of the West's symbol of power. She accomplished this, and in doing so ended the life of the Wicked Witch of the West. After her Western counterpart's demise, the Witch of the South insisted that the Wizard leave Oz along with the girl. And so all peoples from the land without magic left Oz. As of that time, the Good Witch of the North (otherwise known as Orin) and the Good Witch of the South (otherwise known as Glinda) overtook the managment of Oz as a whole. They attempted to abolish the old system of government , and made themselves known as the Good Witches. The father of the ex-Witch of the South, took position as reigning figure, and management of the Emerald City. As for the witches themselves, Orin became head of the northern half of Oz, and Glinda the southern. This system worked for a good many years. But then a tragedy occurred - Orin, as well as Glinda's father, were murdered. The person that killed them attempted to do the same to Glinda, but she escaped, fleeing to Quadling Country. She once again declared herself Witch of the South, since the Cardinal Titles had been reinstated. As before stated, the Cardinal Witch positions were put back into place by the usurper who'd taken hold of Emerald City. She herself pretended to be Good Witch of the North, since no other had claimed this title. But in reality, she tormented the people of Oz as the Wicked Witch of the East, her true title. Her sister, Theodora, was proclaimed Witch of the West." ------ Theodora thought of herself as the Good Witch of the West. She was beautiful, she was normal, she was nothing like the last Witch of the West. The greatest enemy of Oz, the most Wicked witch there had been....no. Theodora was nothing like her. Or, this is what she told herself, at least. The tale of Elphaba Thropp was nothing but a ghost story fifty years after it had supposedly occurred. The details were contradictory and skewed - you got a different version from anyone you asked. One thing that could be agreed on, though, is that she was evil. Oh, Apologies, 'Wicked'. Theodora had grown up in a society that ridiculed the Cardinal Titles, and she hadn't been pleased when Evanora made her Witch of the West. She understood why she did- as her only living family member, Evanora had put Theodora in power as a failsafe to maintain her own. That didn't mean she had to be happy about it. As she walked through the woodlands at the edge of Oz, Theodora thought, as she often did, of the prophecy. The one her sister had revealed it the day she took her position as throne minister of Oz, and Good Witch of the North. The prophecy , to Theodora, sounded suspiciously like a vague outlining of the Wicked Witch of the West's story. She'd pointed this out to Evanora once, and she'd replied that, "History has a way of repeating itself".. Category:Crossover Category:The Untold Histories of Oz Category:Musical Category:Crossovers with Oz the Great and Powerful